Forever Missed, Never Forgotten, Never Really Gone
by Just Another Stray
Summary: Here Lies Quatre Raberba Winner. Hero, Brother, Lover, Friend. Forever Missed, Never Forgotten. AC 180- AC 196. Will be Slash. Not really a death fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Here Lies Quatre Raberba Winner._

_Hero, Brother, Lover, Friend._

_Forever Missed, Never Forgotten._

_AC 180- AC 196 _

Trowa Barton stared silently at the headstone of his beloved Quatre, three others stood beside him each displaying their own grief at the loss of the blond haired man. The man that meant so much to so many. Trowa and the three beside him where just a speck of the true number of people Quatre had managed to effect. Trowa could barely stand to look at the stone that didn't even cover all that it should about his lover.

Quatre the hero a brave man who fought for the colonies, risked his life for everyone and died for what he believe in. It didn't tell about his reluctance to kill, because he knew every life was worth something. It didn't explain his reasons for fighting when he could have avoided it. It didn't tell of the many lives he saved at the cost of his own.

Quatre the brother, a man who left behind more sisters then one could count. Sister's who has lost so much already and didn't deserve to lose their family. The teen who had gained three brothers during a war and helped them stay sane. Brothers and sisters that would never again look upon the blond that made their lives so much better.

Quatre the lover, someone that was Trowa's everything. Once the silent pilot let the blond into his heart he knew there would never be another for him. Quatre was his one and only. His Soul Mate.

Quatre the friend, a friend for everyone that ever needed one. Someone that despite his wealth would live in poverty to help someone if they needed it. He would give you the shirt on his back if you asked. He was the best friend that anyone could ask for.

Trowa turned away from the stone that proclaimed the death of this lover. He let his head fall to his chest, eyes brimming with tears he knew he wouldn't let fall. He couldn't go on with out his beloved Quatre. It wasn't possible to live with him. His other half, his heart, his soul.

Duo Maxwell wrapped his arms around the taller teen trying to convey comfort and understanding. Heero leaned over carefully and he too wrapped an arm around the grieving man. Duo shot his a smile and sot out Wufei's eyes. The Chinese pilot joined the hug from the last open side. All four of them lost in their grief.

"Quatre," Trowa whispered softly into the dark, it was slightly muffled by someone's shoulder but it caused a deep burning sensation in everyone's chest. A great white light engulfed the mourning group before they all disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Rooms, he wasn't sure why he was sitting there in the middle of the night alone. Maybe it had something to do with the fact it was the one year anniversary to the death of Ron Weasley? Harry closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him. He had been trying to ignore it but it always snuck up on him.

Ron was his best friend, his second friend ever and he was gone. Dead. Killed in action, a casualty of war. Harry bit his lip and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes to stop the burning tears he felt building up. Ron was dead because Harry had been stupid and wanted to stay outside a little longer.

Harry remembered it like it was yesterday, it was the first and last Hogsmade weekend of school year. Harry, Ron and Hermione where eating lunch at the three broom sticks when the call to come back to the school was sounded. Hermione went along quickly leaving the boys to catch up. Harry was taking his time to enjoy the outdoors. Being stuck up in the castle was not fun. After a while you would start to go stir crazy.

It was just feet from the castle when the green light the killed Ron hit, the killing curse shot from the wand of Lucius Malfoy. Who was in turn Harry's first conscious kill. Harry shook his head, he didn't like thinking of what happened after that. All he knew was that Ron was dead, Hermione didn't talked to anyone anymore and he needed to write Sirius a letter. Standing up Harry wrapped his father's invisibility cloak around him and decided it was time for a walk.

* * *

Harry's wandering lead him to the astronomy tower, the stars twinkled down at him making for an awe inspiring sight, but Harry was too preoccupied to take notice. The green eyed teen sighed and leaned against the waist high wall, his upper body leaning out into the open air. Ever since Ron died Harry couldn't get enough of the outdoors.

"I miss you mate," Harry whispered to the night, his soft voice seeming echoing through the empty tower. The sixteen year old missed his friend dearly, because that day he lost not one but two friends. Ron to death and Hermione to her own grief, Harry, himself, was not spared to the horrors of that day. Two months in Azkaban for a self-defense murder. Harry shuddered terribly, he hated Azkaban more then he hated Voldemort himself.

The teen sighed deeply his hands tightening their grip on the wall as he turned his attention from straight up to directly down. Harry hummed slightly he had never noticed that extremely long drop it was from where he stood. 'Such a long way down,' the Boy-Who-Lived thought, 'I wonder if you would die from fright before you hit the ground.'

Not really noticing the rather morbid turn his thoughts where beginning to take Harry continued to lean over the railing not the thought that all it would take to push him over the edge was a slightly touch never occurred to him.

A sudden flash of bright light engulfed the tower, Harry being trained to jerk to attention at the slightest moments notice leaned too far over his upper body going to far over the waist height wall. Giving the green eyed teen a good look at the ground so very far below. The falling teen tried in vain to grab a hold of the sides but from his angle it wasn't possible. 'I guess I'll find out if you die of fright first,' Harry thought ironically, his heart pounding in his chest, Harry's life did not flash before his eyes. He did not think of his loved ones the only one thought crossed Harry's mind before began his fall, 'I wonder if it will hurt?'

Just as he began to fall the messy haired youth felt something grab hold of his ankle. Jerking his head up green eyes met green for the first time.

* * *

After the bright flash of light the huddled group of people jumped away from each other, all of them reaching for their favored means of protection. Wufei to his katana, Duo his knives, Trowa and Heero their guns, but found their new surroundings free of danger to them. All they say was the lower half of someone going over the edge of a tower. Trowa, with the largest stride of them all, crossed the distance between himself and the falling body.

Quicker then most would find possible he reached out and grabbed the ankle of the body firmly. Looking down to try and see who had fallen Trowa's eyes widened, as he met the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. "Give me your hand," The tall teen said softly reaching out his only free hand. Trowa felt Duo wrap his arms around his torso to help pull the fallen boy up. The boy reached up awkwardly and grasped Trowa's offered arm. Together with Duo he pulled the still slightly shocked teen up and back over the wall.

Trowa stepped back from the ruffled teen Heero stepping forward, "Where are we?" He questioned in English, it was what he guessed the teen spoke. Said teen narrowed his eyes at the Japanese male, but didn't speak. His eyes going from Heero's face to his gun.

"Classified." The green eyed teen said shortly.

Duo snorted softly and rolled his eyes at Wufei's glare, "Let me try, 01." Duo walked up to stand by the stranger and gave him a grin, "Let's start with something more simple yeah? Who can tell us where we are?" Heero tensed, and glared at the braided teen then back at the kid Trowa had pulled up. Heero noticed he was stronger then he looked, the perfect solider could see the muscle hidden beneath the clothing. Robes? He thought to himself.

Trowa too was examining the boy he had saved, he was short almost a full head shorter then Trowa. A few inches shorter then Duo so maybe about 5'4. He had sharp green eyes, and messy black hair Trowa wasn't sure if the hair was because of the fall or the obvious lateness of the day.

He watched as the boy took them all in, he watched the subtle clenching of his jaw and the slightly twitch of his hands. Trowa wasn't sure what these signs meant, but he was sure they were important.

* * *

Harry looked from his savior to the other three people that had suddenly appeared in the castle. He wasn't sure how they got there because normal wizarding means would not have allowed them access. The questioned startled him, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Harry couldn't bring himself to raise his wand at the four. That alone scared him to death. "Classified." He bit out, he wouldn't tell them anything no matter if they saved him from the killing curse itself.

Harry barely withheld a smirk the Japanese kid in spandex didn't like that one bit. A soft snort drew Harry's attention next, but the kid himself kept it. Almost waist length chestnut colored hair and the oddest colored eyes he had ever seen, his eyes where almost a cobalt blue color. Of course the fact he was dressed like a priest didn't help either. "Let me try, 01." The braided teen said, Harry guessed 01 was a code name. "Let's start with something more simple yeah? Who can tell us where we are?"

"My superior," Harry told them after he released his clenched jaw, his finger's twitching to reach for his wand. For some reason he just couldn't brandish it like he would against normal intruders. The wizard looked at the odd group, he noticed a Chinese teen near the back, the sword he held tightly worried Harry, he could sense a temper. The tall brunette that had saved him was also an unknown. One of his green eyes hidden make him more of a threat and the simple fact Harry now owed him a life debt.

"I'm going to have to ask you to put away any and all weapons," Harry ground out, it wasn't like he could do much to them anyway. For some reason he was unable to even comprehend hurting them and he owed the tall one his life. The group looked toward the Japanese teen who gave a short and jerky nod. The weapons disappeared quickly, and Harry took that time to call for help. "Dobby," He called out softly, with a loud crack the house elf appeared.

Harry noticed the group tense at the crack and the braided on twitched slightly, that was all Harry saw before he noticed the knife flying at the house elf. Reaching out with reflexes that he had trained to the highest quality he plucked the knife out of the air just as it went zooming past him. Dobby gave a shriek of terror and hid behind the wizard now holding the point projectile. "This is a house elf," Harry said in a bored tone, as if people throwing knives at Dobby was an everyday occurrence. "As good manners we do not throw knives at house elves." He explained to the blue eyed priest looking teen. Harry's expression changed from bored to homicidal, "Do it again, and I'll strangle you with your hair."

* * *

**Major AU for HP verse. AU after 4th year. Semi-Canon for 5th year, this takes place during Harry's 6th year. AU for Gundam Wing after Endless Walt's. Sorry the first chapter is so rough, I just couldn't get it how I wanted it. This is the 4th draft. Pairings will be posted next chapter. Will be slash. Anyone want to beta this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided on two different P.O.V's for this story Trowa's and Harry's maybe Duo's every now and then so maybe this won't jump so much as the last chapter. This chapter was betaed by Seithr-Kairy**

**

* * *

**

Trowa wasn't sure whether or not Duo was offended. The braided teen looked amused that the other green eyed person was threatening him and in such way as well. Trowa himself was slightly impressed with the originality of the threat. He was sure Duo had never heard it before. The boy who had almost died glared at the pilots. Trowa noticed he seemed almost bored, now that the little elf-thing was there.

"Dobby, I need you to go tell the Headmaster we have guests." The stranger told the elf-thing. The elf-thing nodded causing its big ears to flop wildly while its eyes bulged. Duo had obviously frightened it. The teen smiled at the Dobby kindly, "I'll be alright with them," He promised. "You just go get the Headmaster, alright?" The thing then agreed in a high shrill voice that caused everyone present to wince at the noise.

The stranger then smirked slightly, "I think you frightened him." He stated while looking at Duo almost amused. The messy haired brunette, not Heero, twirled the knife he had caught carefully. It looked like a habit that had been broken before, and was getting reacquainted with.

Duo smirked back, "My knife?" He asked carefully. Trowa could tell he wasn't sure how the other teen would take the question. It could be perceived as a threat, an order or just as a question. The possibilities were endless. The teen seemed content to continue to twirl the knife around and ignore Duo's question, until Wufei shifted.

"You'll being wanting this back, huh?" The stranger said almost sadly, "They don't let me be around knives much, here.." he told them sorrowfully. "Too bad." A quick jerk of his wrist later he was holding the knife by the blade and had extended the handle to the braided teen. "Here you go."

Duo quickly took the handle and shot the stranger a grin, Trowa wasn't sure why Duo was happy or why the stranger wasn't as tense as he was before. The part time clown was also unsure who the 'Headmaster' was. It sounded somewhat like the doctors and that did not bode well for anyone. Taking a chance with out consulting Heero or Wufei Trowa stepped forward. "Who is the headmaster?" Trowa distantly noticed Heero's glare switch from the stranger to himself. But he steadily ignored it.

* * *

Harry enjoyed the quick game with the long haired one he had threatened to strangle. Harry was baffled at how well he took the threat, almost like he enjoyed being threatened. Of course Harry's threatening ability was somewhat less effective because he almost fell off the tower. But still, Harry knew he could be frightening. He was a very scary person when he wanted to be. The question that the tallest of the four had asked almost surprised him. Indeed, he knew they where going to ask, but there's a difference between knowing a question coming and to actually hearing it.

He wasn't sure if he should answer or not. But then he decided not to say anything that this was a school, and it had children in it. Harry wouldn't risk them for anything, ever. Just as he opened his mouth to say classified, the form of Headmaster Dumbledore came into view. Harry jumped to attention while being prepared to defend the elderly man if necessary, before focused on the man. "Headmaster." Harry greeted softly. But it was enough to get the others attentions.

They all turned quickly and Harry was happy to see surprise written on their faces. The old man smiled genially at the five. "Hello, my dear boy. It seems you made some new friends." Harry saw the two Asian teens twitch at the Headmaster's happiness. "I think we should speak in my office, don't you?" The blue eyed man asked, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Headmaster, is it wise to let them walk through the halls?" Harry asked carefully. He didn't want to bring up the fact that this was a school, with helpless children in it. The elderly man just looked over the rim of his glasses at the teen in a bemused manner. Harry flushed slightly at the slight to his mentor's intelligence. "Headmaster, I didn't..." Dumbledore smiled gently at the flustered teen.

"It's alright my dear boy," Dumbledore soothed, "I know you mean , will you follow me? I think we all have questions that we would like to be answered, yes?" Harry refused to meet the eyes of anyone present. Odd feeling or not, he would not allow them to hurt the children. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and gripped the magical stick of holly would not fail again.

* * *

Trowa looked around the office in very well hidden shock, it was nothing like he was expecting, of course with the way the old man dressed it shouldn't be a surprise. A quick look to his left showed Duo seemed delighted at all the shiny trinkets and the general mood of the office. It was very laid back, happy. Wufei looked disgusted until he saw the books that lined the walls, and then Trowa could only see anger and mild curiosity. Poor Heero looked very out of sorts, because he hadn't got to shoot anything or threaten anyone. He cared for nothing but getting answers, now.

It took little effort to convince them that the best way to get answers was to follow the crazy old man, because Heero was in the mood for answers to why they where here. He marched after the elderly man while Duo following after 01, his braid swinging almost mockingly at the teen who threatened to strangle him with it. Wufei walked with Trowa, both just ahead of the short green eyed teen. Both of them had almost wishing for the peace-keeping blonde, because they knew Duo wasn't much of a negotiator.

"Now.." the old man began as he sat down at his desk. At the sound of the man's voice, Trowa focused his attention on the man. "I am sure everyone present is very eager to learn just what is going on, I presume." From his right, Trowa could hear Duo mutter a _well duh _under his breath.

"First, let's exchange names, shall we?" The headmaster said cheerfully popping a yellow candy into his mouth. "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Trowa could have sworn the man's eyes twinkled as he asked the next question. "Would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

Wufei made a disgusted noise and Trowa saw the shorter green eyed teen give the older man an exasperated look. "My name is Harry Potter." The teen who Trowa had caught introduced him self with a polite smile. Trowa was reminded much of his Quatre's manners in that moment.

The pilots shared a look and began their side of the introductions. Wufei started as he stood gracefully, "I am Chang Wufei." He gave a polite half bow.

The pause between 05 and where 04 should have been was defining to the pilots, but Trowa forged on. "Trowa Barton," He stated simply. What he didn't notice was the slight widening of Harry's eyes.

Duo gave a slightly strained grin but bounced in his seat, making his braided hair sways almost like a tail. "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I'd never tell a lie." His smile became more genuine at the end of his sentence. "That's me in a nutshell."

Heero went next, the Japanese pilot glared at Potter as he spoke. "Heero Yuy." His voice was as hard as steel when he asked the next question. "How is it that you recognize Barton's name?" The question threw out everyone but the old man off guard. All it did to him was encouraging the smile on his face.

Potter frowned at Yuy, but then answered slowly. "I'm not sure. The name's just seems familiar." His voice told the four that he was just as curious to why he recognized the silent clown as they were.

* * *

Harry frowned at the question. He really didn't know why he recognized the name. It was almost like he had dreamt of someone with that name before. Harry mentally shook his head, this was not the time. "I'm not sure, the name's just seems familiar." The wizard teen noticed that the strangers didn't seem to like that answer, but they could stuff it for all he cared. This was not the time to worry about people he had never met.

The bearded man cleared his throat to get the attention of the boys in his office. Harry turned slightly in his seat next to the headmaster's desk to face his mentor. "Now.. Harry, can you tell me how they appear in my castle?"

The green eyed teen sat up straight and began his report, "I was in the astronomy tower at about 2:45 AM, when a sudden flash of white light engulfed the tower." here he paused. "My reaction was not ideal, the light startled me and I lost my balance." Another paused followed by a slight blush. "I... um... almost fell from the tower." Harry clenched his jaw. "Barton," A quick head jerk to the taller green eyed teen, "Caught me."

The older man nodded, lacing his fingers together and looked toward the unfamiliar group, "Can you tell me what you remember?" His voice was soft and giving the impression that the question was just that; a question. Harry watched at the four as they looked at each other and seemed to communicate with out words. The Chinese teen took it upon him self to explain.

"We were gathered around each other then I felt a slight burning sensation in my chest. I believe the others felt it too." They all gave short nods. "After that a very bright white light flashed, surrounding us." The one called Wufei paused in his explanation and frowned deeply. "Shortly after we somehow arrived in the… astronomy tower, was it?"

Dumbledore frowned deeply and closed his eyes briefly in thought for a few seconds. "Death Magic." He muttered softly, then stood from his desk and walked slowly to the book shelf not far from his seat. "Love Magic." He whispered as he thumbed through a book then plucked it from the shelf. Albus ignored the group and focused on the book. The cover was ratty and the words illegible. "Have you lost someone close to you recently?" The man asked seriously.

Harry jerked slightly at the personal question; he had been watching the group. Their reaction to magic was somewhat comical. Both Asian teens seemed to detest the word and the two brunettes both when rather wide eyed. Of course this brought Harry to believe that they where muggles, or at squibs at the least since they could see the castle and not ruins. The comments about Death and Love magic startled the teen wizard as well. Death Magic was something far deeper then the killing curse, and Love Magic is what saved his life many times before.

"Sir…?" Harry called out carefully; the elder man ignored him and instead turned to look the tallest stranger in the eye. Harry had a sinking feeling that he knew what the old man was doing but didn't interrupt. Dumbledore suddenly broke out into a smile, which grew when he looked from Barton and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mr. Barton… Harry. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

**What do you think? I'm not really happy with this chapter but it'll have to do. The last part did not want to be written. Anyway here's what you all want to know. The pairings:**

**Heero/Duo**

**Wufei/Luna**

**Trowa/Harry I might put more up later**


End file.
